dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Silent Warrior
This is the 12th episode of the Imperfect Cell Saga in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Nokosareta Yuiitsu no Nozomi... Mugon no Sensi Ju-rokugo Tatsu!!" The episode first aired on August 5, 1992. Recap Android 17 shows his true strength and power. As the episode begins the devilish Cell gets powered up and charges after Android 17 who is shocked to see Piccolo’s demise. Android 17 gets furious and charges toward Imperfect Cell at the same time. As Imperfect Cell charges toward Android 17, Android 17 leaps into the air and flies downward at Imperfect Cell. Imperfect Cell and Android 17 collide and there is a small explosion. As the dust clears Android 17 stands still knowing that he did not directly hit Imperfect Cell, and as he looks above he sees the merciful creature flying above him. Android 17 charges in the air and fights with Imperfect Cell. It looks as if Android 17 is doing well, but then the tables turn and Imperfect Cell’s tail is charging toward Android 17’s chest. Android 17 keeps dodging his tail with great difficulty, and then they show to Tien who is watching from afar. Tien says that Android 17 might not be able to defeat Imperfect Cell. Then while Android 17 keeps trying to dodge Imperfect Cell’s deadly stinger, Imperfect Cell hits him and Android 17 hits the ground. Imperfect Cell lands on the ground and walks toward Android 17, who is lying motionless on the ground. And while all this is happening, back on Kami’s Lookout, Gohan bursts with anger and says to Goku that he is going to go and fight Imperfect Cell. As Gohan flies in the air, he is stopped by Goku who punches him to the ground. Mr. Popo runs to Gohan to help him. Mr. Popo explains to Gohan that even though he is hurting inside they are too and that Goku is even more angry than Gohan about Piccolo’s death. Gohan tells his father that he is great fully sorry and Goku replies saying that he won’t let Piccolo’s sacrifice go in vain. Back to Imperfect Cell and Android 17, Imperfect Cell walks to Android 17 who is still on the ground and starts stepping on him all over his face and upper torso. Android 18 says to Android 16 that his idea of fleeing away might be the only thing they can do up to this point and Android 16 replies saying that she should go and leave him here to fight Imperfect Cell because Imperfect Cell only desires to absorb you and Android 17, not me. And so Android 16 walks to the fight not knowing what to expect. Tien says to himself that the big guy is walking to the battlefield maybe he is the solution to all of this. Imperfect Cell picks Android 17 up by the collar and prepares to absorb him. Imperfect Cell expands the tip of his tail and starts to put it over Android 17’s head. Android 17 tries to lift the tail off his head, but can’t. All of a sudden Android 16 takes Imperfect Cell by the shoulder and punches him, which sends Imperfect Cell flying yards away. Android 17 falls on the ground looks at Android 16 and says, “HOW DID YOU DO THAT???” Android 16 replies by saying, “I used my power punch.” Android 17 yells at him as he walks toward Imperfect Cell, “WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO DO TO HIM??” Android 16 says, “I am going to destroy him once and for all. According to my calculations I am as strong as Cell!?!?!?!” Android 17 is shocked to here this. Android 16 yells at Imperfect Cell, “I suggest you surrender now.” Imperfect Cell replies with an insult and it sends Android 16 charging at Imperfect Cell and they start to battle. Android 16 and Imperfect Cell are fighting in the air and Tien exclaims that he is holding his own! Android 16 and Imperfect Cell exchange punches and hits and decide to take the fight to the ground. Imperfect Cell catches Android 16 off guard and sticks his stinger right into his neck. Imperfect Cell laughs and says that he can’t win, but Android 16 smiles and attempts to take his stinger out of his neck. Imperfect Cell says how can this be possible because his neuro link should be there and Android 16 says that Dr. Gero didn’t build him like that and made some improvements. Android 16 knocks Imperfect Cell to the ground and steps on his tail attempting to pull it off and succeeds. Android 16 says that that should take care of the absorbing problem since Cell is like a bee without a stinger. Imperfect Cell laughs and regenerates his tail and says he got that technique from Piccolo after he isn't like a bee when he said they lose the stingers and the bee dies. Fights *Android 17 Vs Imperfect Cell *Android 16 Vs Imperfect Cell Trivia *This marks the final time that Piccolo becomes directly involved in a battle, in manga canon, before switching from warrior to mentor. Category:Imperfect Cell Saga